


Red and Blue

by kally77



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kally77/pseuds/kally77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel sees red - then blue.<br/>Set during Habeas Corpses.<br/>100 words, 2 pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Blue




End file.
